bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Filling the Pedestal
This article, Filling the Pedestal, is a prequel chapter to Bleach: Cataclysm and occurs a short period of time before the Collapse. It follows Shiju Shūdō's understanding and bonding with the Yellow Dragon God. The First Glimpse "Right...what am I going to do with you?" A voice echoed inside an empty room. It was quite dark, only lit by a single candle that was erect just in front of a blond-haired man with his right hand underneath his chin and elbow dug into his knee; he sat cross-legged in thought. It was then that his eyes peered upwards towards the painting of a Golden Dragon on the wall. Its eyes were particularly fierce tonight, for it had been witness to all happenings across the spiritual realms, despite Shiju being unaware of its omniscience. "Minarai." Shiju called out to the sword at his hip, which shaked in response as a young woman with tanned skin, blonde hair and childish features materialized behind him, before sitting on his shoulders. "Hi Shi-kun! Did you wanna play~?" The girl cheekily asked the man, whose deadpan reaction to her comment made her sigh. "Aww...you look sad. What happened, Shi-kun?" "I think you know very well." Shiju responded, pointing towards the dragon in the wall and then the sword. "Tell me, Minarai...do you sense a spirit bound within the confines of that painting and blade?" "Ehhhhh. What a boring task..." Minarai complained, before closing her eyes in response to her master's wishes. In but a moment, her mind was overcome by an extremely powerful force, causing her eyes to shine a bright gold for a fleeting second before her knees collapsed and she was sent to the floor. "Minarai!" Shiju noticed her plight and quickly placed his arms around her shoulders. He supported her as the glow in her eyes disappeared. His expression was of panic...but of strange excitement at the same time. "That spirit...its power is far too great for me." Minarai panted, sweat trickling down her forehead. "That's fine, Minarai." Shiju told her, ruffling her hair. "You can go and rest...I can take care of the rest." Minarai respected that decision and her body seemingly faded away with a golden aura, leaving not a trace of her behind. "Now then." Shiju's voice was seemingly directed to the spirit of the Yellow Dragon in the painting. "Could you show yourself to me, Yellow Dragon?" Shiju asked as if he were in conversation, slightly aware of what would occur next. Confrontation "A child dares to ask for my presence? Who do you think you are referring to!?" A menacing voice erupted throughout the room, shaking everything in sight. "I am referring to the Yellow Dragon God; the entity whose power was said to subjugate all of existence under his knees. Yet, He was unfortunately withered away with the arrival of...-" Shiju attempted to continue, before another roar caused his eyes to snap open in response. "Withered away!?" The voice echoed once more, before the physical form of a golden dragon filled the temple, its spiritual pressure upon appearing in the mortal plane sent shockwaves lasting for miles, undoubtedly causing disturbance across several Rukongai districts. "Does this look withered to you, boy!?" "...So the rumors were false, then." Shiju regained his calmness as he faced the Dragon God in all of its might. "However, my humble self has a request for you, Emperor." Shiju's referral to the Dragon altered, visibly disturbing the entity's composure. "Boy..." The Dragon responded almost distantly, despite glaring attentively at Shiju's figure. However, the Yuengiri master did not budge an inch from his overbearing power. Despite being in the presence of a deity, Shiju knew exactly what his purpose for calling this Dragon here. "Emperor, I humbly request that you grant me your power." "Of course not!" Was the response that echoed throughout the temple, the Dragon's face squirming in anger and body brimming with a golden aura. "Do you know the consequence of my power on the mortal's mind and body!? A pathetic golden-haired like yourself will never be able to wield my power without drowning in it first!" Silence was Shiju's momentary companion. Staring directly into the Dragon's eyes, Shiju boldly challenged the deity. "Shall we test that?" Momentarily stunned, the Dragon soon bellowed into laughter. "Gahahaha! A Soul like yourself dares to challenge me?!" "No." Shiju interrupted the Dragon's speech, "I wish to challenge the Emperor; the man whose power conquered a nation of warriors with his own skills." descends.]] "Boy...to know so much of my history...you are a true devotee." The Dragon's voice composed itself slightly, before the faint aura that surrounded him flashed before Shiju's eyes. In virtually an instant, the figure of a serpentine Dragon went away from view, instead replaced with the image of an imposing figure with rabbit-like hair, dressed in garb worthy of nobles, surrounded by a wheel of blades across his back and a single scar over the bridge of his nose. "Now come, warrior! Stand before me and tell me your name!" Humbled by the presence of the Emperor before him, Shiju bowed before he stood up. "I am Shiju." The swordsman spoke. "However, I am referred to as the Shūdō of this temple dedicated to you, Emperor." "Then, Shiju, give me a sword so we may do battle!" The Emperor's voice beckoned, looking directly at his opponent's eyes with a glint that he didn't show as a Dragon. Shiju had bent down and grabbed the sword that he was meditating next to. "The sword granted to me as this temple's master. It is only natural that it be wielded by who it is a tribute to." He bowed as he passed the sword to the Emperor. Looking at the blade for a moment, the Emperor laughed once more. "Gahahaha! Shiju, do you not know?! This is my sword: the Kōsen Tenza! I shall wield it with honor!" The Emperor took the sword from the bowing Shiju, fastening it to the left side of his waist. Shiju was in a momentary state of shock, before exclaiming. "Then this must be fate!" At that very moment, he did the same with his own blade, Minarai. As both combatants held the hilts of their blades firmly within their palms, a sudden interruption would cause both of their anger to be directed to the abruptly opened door. Outside was no more than Mitsuki; the only other resident in the temple currently. "I eavesdropped on your conversation...somehow. Would you like me to overview your duel, Emperor, Shiju?" "Ah, if it is okay with you, Emperor? Mitsuki is a highly skilled swordsman in his own right." Shiju looked towards the Emperor. "Then it shall be done! Welcome, Mitsuki, to this Banquet of Warriors!" The Emperor nodded in agreement. "But of course, Emperor." Mitsuki bowed in reverence. The God he had worshiped for so many years was here in person. To be able to witness, and even overview over one of his duels? It was an opportunity far beyond his imagination! Golden Banquet The two golden-haired warriors stared each other in the eye, both retaining a perpetual calmness yet fiery aura that seemingly engulfed the room. They had both maintained a strict central stance, the tip of their blades facing one another but not moving at all. It was Shiju that took the first move, but he didn't close the gap. Rather than doing so, he shifted the position of his blade, lifting it upwards so its hilt would be parallel to his cheek. In addition, he shifted the position of his body so that only his side would be revealed, drastically reducing his openings while clearly looking to offensively dominate his new foe. However, the Emperor was by no means foolish. He could see through the true intention of all warriors, no matter what their body conveyed. So, without delay, the Emperor also shifted his blade. He turned its end facing downwards, its hilt upwards and placed near his right shoulder. Such an exchange could only be understood by those who reached the level of Master, as Mitsuki — the host of this event — was left bewildered by the speed and perception of both combatants. Their stances shifted from one to the other, but none of them maintained a distinct advantage against one another. "This is tiresome!" The Emperor beckoned, his blade returned to a neutral position near his waist as he pushed forward and away from the prologue to this conflict. Despite his status as a Tenjin, especially one who governed over war, he was markedly impressed by Shiju's extreme composure and skill in this situation. His teachings had truly passed on. As if in acknowledgement to Shiju's skill, the Emperor raised his blade and, as he closed the distance, brought in downwards in a single, unavoidable, slash. Shiju had shared the same sentiments as the Emperor. He could, after all, read through his sword. At the exact same instant that the Emperor shot away from his position, Shiju did so as well. He brought his sword near his waist, almost appearing as if he were sheathing the sword. Instead, he drew Minarai with a speed that perfectly matched his opponent's descending sword! The blades clashed at their centers, returning to stasis. For one moment, it was as if no power was put into either slash. However, in the next, the shockwave that was released from both of their blades sent a tremor throughout the room, uprooting the wood that made up the room's floor. "Excellent, show me your fighting spirit!" The Emperor roared, releasing himself from the clash and made an attempt to slash at Shiju from all possible angles in strikes that occurred almost within a single breath. "Truly, a feat worthy of the Emperor..." Mitsuki said out loud, losing his attention of his surroundings as he became engrossed within this match. He was, indeed, so glad he had the opportunity to witness such a clash of blades. Without this, could he have ever improved? Shiju retracted his blade as soon as possible. Keeping it close to his person, he managed to clash with each individual slash through slight motions of his wrist that shifted the base of his sword. Upon identifying the last of the Emperor's strikes as a lunge towards his chest, Shiju raised his own blade, maintaining its angle, before using his full force to push his blade towards the ground. However, the Emperor was stronger than that. He pushed his blade back up with his own strength, leaving the duo clashing in the middle once again before they pushed away from each other: no visible wounds were left on either combatant, but both were sweating profusely from the intensity of their movements. "Haah, I think that should be quite enough." The Emperor noted, stabbing his blade on the ground. "You've proven that your skill is among the greatest warriors of all ages. As such, I shall grant you my power." Shiju, despite having just been standing up, soon buckled on a single knee following the clash of swords. "Haah...haah...thank you, Emperor..." "Hahahaha, looks like even with your incredible skill, there's nothing we can do about the transcendental difference in our presence, after all." The Emperor let out his hand kindly to the kneeling Shiju, "Call me Ikusa, kid! I think we'll get along just fine." Shiju, smiling, took the hand of the Tenjin. "I agree, Ikusa." "Ah, before I go!" Ikusa remembered as his body began to glow an ethereal gold, "Thank you, Mitsuki, for overseeing this match. I know nobody here other than you could have truly appreciated the glory of this battle." "It was my honor, Lord Ikusa." Mitsuki bowed in reverence, having been sweating simply from witnessing the match. Ikusa grinned, before disappearing. While Ikusa's blade was left behind, it soon began to disintegrate into a golden energy, merging with Minarai's sealed state. While no external changes were visible, Shiju clearly felt a different aura emanating from his zanpakutō: he would do good to check the situation later. "Need any help, Shiju?" Mitsuki asked, peering down at his friend. "Do you mind if I use your shoulder? Fighting a God is more tiring than I thought. Others have been doing it for years!" Shiju chuckled. "Of course." Mitsuki slumped Shiju over his shoulder, and began walking him to his room. It was the end of a very long evening. Fin